User talk:Wolfspirit97
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bonechewer page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 05:08, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi x3 Hi! I've seen the table, it's cool! Today i will try to add it for a pair of minor characters and we will see how it works. BTW i'm still unsure about the kind of "species" element. I mean... lack of intelligence between Named and (many) Unnamed seems to mark some kind of biological difference (and there are multiple clues in next book). It will be worth asking to the author. Also about Family... i will see if try to expand it (because in some situation could be large) About the species The whole thing about the species seems a bit unclear at this point (2 books). Clare Bell has never mentioned (that i know) that Un-Named are exactly a different species: the fact that they can cross-breed and in some RARE (and yet unclear, having read just the first books) produce offsprings with self-awareness it's a clue. I've think for now to adds the (finctional) name of the species and then " (Named) " or "(Un-Named)", for now. Keeping also in mind that being born Named (or Un-Named, but with will) doesn't means an individual have to be only part of the Named Clan or into the Un-Named coalition. This is clear for Ratha... but also for other spoiler things on Book 2 and other things i suspect for the following books. BTW I've also attempted to work a clear definition (in the tables) between "Mated with..." and "In love with..." because (differently from 90% of other series) the two things doesn't ever go matched. You will understand it better reading book 2 About Bira and names Ok... here it's the point: we've a basic main species (theDinaelurus illumina sapiens) that for now show to have a clear same biological origin among the "Named" and "Un-Named" (such things are explained more in the last books i think). But species and affiliation are not the same thing. We have an organized "Named Clan", loner-stray individual among the "Un-Named", exilted "Named" individual that are no more part of the "Named Clan", an organized coalition of "Un-Named". Also we have individuals that despite being "Named" as species (or crosses) can be also part of the "Un-Named" coalition, and "Un-Named" individuals (or crosses) that can be part of the "Named Clan". So we have to make of distinction of three basic forms for species. (D.i.sapiens "Named") (D.i.sapiens "Un-named") (D.i.sapiens (cross) or to make more easy, just specify if the individual has "will" or not (as often is done in the books. About alignment, we can have a "Named Clan" member, an "Un-named" coalition member, a rogue "Un-Named" coalition member, loners, exiled etc... The Status of Bira, Fessran, Ratha and Thakur in the second book COULD fall among "exiled", rather then loners (but surely not "Un-Named" because they're are not part of an "Un-Named" coalition), BUT we have to consider that at the point of the story the situation it's basically a civil war, with a group in exile that still consider themselves part of the Clan and planning to overthrow the leader: this still make them part of the Named Clan technically, even if as for specification we could say "Named Clan - anti-Shongshar faction (briefly) " I would like to take the time to personally thank you for your contributions to the Books of the Named wikia! When I started out on this wiki, the admin hadn't touched the site in little over two years meanwhile the site had close to about...ten(?) pages??? Since I was already reading the third book I figured-why not? After a while, it became my summer project of sorts and got really into it. I unfortunately had to put it down when impending college life started butting in and I haven't touched the site in three months. Again, thank you for improving the site with much needed content and hoping you continue doing so in the future for all Ratha and Clare Bell fans. (◡‿◡✿) ------------------------------------ In addition to help answer your questions regarding... -Species Your right about the species between the Un-named and the Named are unclear. In the first book, it appears as though the two parties are one and the same but over time, a selected group branched out on its own with slight different features to accomidate it (i.e. larger mental capacity, smaller fangs, etc).That is not the case however in the second book with the readers are introduced to Orange-eyes who is described in the book of clearly not belonging to the main species featured in the last book, but apparently possesses traits that would classify him as an 'Un-named one', being physically and proportionately different than the Named. Despite that, he is still able to produced mixed offspring in the clan which should indicate that the species he is from doesn't differ too far off from the Named's. Thus opening up a broader scheme of slightly altered "sapien" "cat" residing amongst the Un-Named that may be too complicated to theorize an estimated some of these creatures, around that era. I'm not sure if you've heard of this site already, but it might help you a little: http://www.rathascourage.com/node/69 Starlight115 (talk) 07:46, December 8, 2013 (UTC) About administration and Named relationships I've wrote in one of Starlight messages about Administration, maybe she would like to ask it, or you would like to? (i could do it if you're both busy). Basically because it's needed for 1) delete the old Ratha page 2)edit and make improvements for the front page I've made small edits in the relationships status about the Named: basically (further reading book 3) it's even more clear that for now they're absolutely not in the kind of "love/pairing" relationships that we can see for example in Warrior cats. At some point it say clearly (and more than one time) that it's widespread among the Named to "forget things as" having conceived this or this other individual: and Ratha is puzzled that Fessran spent some time with Khushi (while actually they're both doing a spoiler thing). I don’t doubt that they can be involved in love (or similar interest) kind of relationships, but these are maybe elements that could be added in the text, rather than the table, being less biographical and needing more explains. RE Admin and Named relationships There is no rush, i guess x3 lets see Starlight opinion and then we could see.Yes some wiki has more admins, but even if Clare Belle's books has a little chunk of fans, there are not so many and books and characters are less numerous... BTW, Khushi is one of the sons of Fessran x3 I'm currently at 2/3 of the books, and the table and text of Bira will be further increased (she's the only Named female to have pregnancy in that season of the book, cause all the others females' heat got delayed due stress and drought).